


I'll play your game

by xsironx



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Guitarist!Joana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx
Summary: La giovane e ribelle Cris dice ai suoi genitori che ha una ragazza anche se non è vero. Quando le chiederanno di conoscerla le toccherà trovare una finta fidanzata che le tenga il gioco.| basata sulla canzone "18" degli "Anarbor" |
Relationships: Alejandro Beltrán de Miguel/Nora Grace, Amira Naybet & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Hugo Centeno/Elvira "Viri" Gómez García, Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Lucas Rubio Fernandez & Cristina "Cris" Soto Pena, Nora Grace/Eva Vázquez Villanueva
Kudos: 2





	I'll play your game

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia mi è venuta in mente ascoltando una canzone che fa "So if you wanna piss off your parents  
> Date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up  
> If long hair and tattoos are what attract you  
> Baby, then you're in luck"
> 
> Se volete ascoltarla ecco il link  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/21hbZ0yllYOoXEbiFDYMSI?si=aG4FKOXgSwOjQcTdg0j9QQ

Cris odiava i suoi genitori. Era la più piccola di quattro fratelli che si erano già fatti strada nel mondo del lavoro, recando innumerevoli soddisfazioni ai signori Soto Peña. I due, volendo che la loro unica figlia femmina non fosse da meno, le stavano col fiato sul collo ed esigevano il massimo rispetto per le regole che avevano prefissato. Ci tenevano che la loro piccolina avesse il massimo dei voti a scuola, che non avesse problemi di dipendenza e che si trovasse un ragazzo alla sua altezza. 

Ciò che non avevano tenuto in conto, però, era che Cris non sottostava facilmente alle norme e crescendo non aveva soddisfatto nessuna delle loro aspettative.

Sebbene fosse una ragazza molto intelligente, le sue valutazioni scolastiche, a partire dalle medie, erano sempre state minime o addirittura insufficienti e furono la causa delle prime discussioni avute con sua madre. Dipendenze non ne aveva, fortunatamente, ma con l'inizio del liceo aveva iniziato a provare l'ebrezza dell'alcol ed il piacere delle sigarette. All'inizio si preoccupava di nascondere la puzza di nicotina, portandosi dietro delle gomme da masticare e del profumo, ma col passare del tempo aveva iniziato ad infischiarsene solo per poter vedere i visi arrossati dalla rabbia di sua madre e suo padre. Di fidanzati, poi, non ne aveva mai portato uno a casa -né tantomeno avuto uno- ma aveva avuto innumerevoli incontri casuali con diversi ragazzi; sua madre le chiedeva spesso se ci fosse qualcuno in particolare che aveva catturato la sua attenzione ma Cris rispondeva sempre in maniera negativa, roteando gli occhi, sapendo che era pressoché impossibile trovare quello giusto per lei. 

L'insieme di questi suoi atti ribelli, uniti agli improvvisi cambi d'umore adolescenziali -che scaturivano sfuriate da parte della bionda, fecero sì, nel corso degli anni, che i suoi genitori la sopportassero a malapena e Cris iniziò a provare lo stesso nei loro confronti. Spesso reagiva di proposito in modo eccessivo o diceva cose non vere solo per vedere le loro reazioni. 

Fu una sera, quando i suoi due fratelli maggiori cenarono assieme a loro in una sorta di riunione famigliare, che Cris mentí per l'ennesima volta non pensando alle conseguenze delle sue parole. 

le chiese nel mezzo del pasto suo fratello Felipe addentando il cibo preparato da loro madre.

rispose vaga Cris non volendo tornare sull'argomento per non litigare con Ángela.

le chiese poi l'altro suo fratello, José, con un sorriso per metterla a suo agio, dopo aver bevuto un bicchiere d'acqua; nonostante con José non fosse legata come con Dani, a Cris piaceva molto suo fratello, differentemente da Felipe che non le era mai andato a genio. 

La signora Soto poggiò le posate nel piatto poco delicatamente dicendo poi, irritata: 

Lui allora scrollò le spalle continuando a mangiare ma Cris, infastidita dal tono di sua madre e stufa del suo comportamento, la corresse.

disse con il suo tipico sorriso sghembo. I genitori e suoi fratelli, stupiti, le chiesero chi fosse questo ragazzo, se lo conoscessero e la inondarono di domande riguardo il suo lui. 

Cris, illuminata da un colpo di genio che sapeva per certo avrebbe portato sua madre e suo padre al limite dell'esasperazione, disse loro alzandosi e con tono brusco: sbatté un pugno sul tavolo per mostrare la sua irritazione. 

Intorno a lei tutti si ammutolirono fin quando poi Felipe non spezzò il silenzio. 

disse Dani che conosceva bene sua sorella e sapeva benissimo che avrebbe preferito tenere la sua relazione privata, qualora fosse realmente esistita.

disse sua sorella sfoggiando un sorriso entusiasta per nascondere quanto a disagio si trovasse in quel momento.

Cris si alzò da tavola per andare nella sua stanza e far credere a tutti che stesse andando a scrivere alla sua ragazza.

la rimproverò Ángela e quelle furono le prime parole che disse dopo il finto coming out di sua figlia.

disse prima di congedarsi e chiudersi nella sua camera. Si stese sul letto, infilandosi le dita nei capelli, pensando al guaio in cui si era cacciata e a dove avrebbe trovato una fidanzata che in realtà non aveva.

***

Il mattino seguente gli scambi di parole tra Cris e sua madre, già di loro minimi, furono del tutto inesistenti. Ángela le rivolgeva sguardi confusi, altre volte la studiava per capire se sua figlia si stesse comportando diversamente dagli altri giorni; un paio di volte dischiuse le labbra come se fosse in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma poi cambiava idea e le richiudeva continuando a svolgere le sue faccende. I maschi erano già usciti di casa perciò erano rimaste solo loro due. 

Cris di solito non arrivava mai puntuale ma non riusciva a sopportare di stare un minuto di più nelle stesse mura della donna che l'aveva (sfortunatamente) messa al mondo. Si vestì velocemente, quindi, ed uscì di casa per andare a scuola insieme ad Amira, la sua migliore amica.

Le due erano legate da tutta la vita e sebbene si vedessero ogni giorno da anni, non erano mai a corto di argomenti di cui parlare o cose da dirsi; le uniche cose che a Cris piacevano della scuola erano le lunghe chiacchierate che faceva con Amira durante il tragitto per arrivarci. Durante queste Cris raccontava aneddoti riguardanti Dani perché sapeva che la sua migliore amica era innamorata di lui fin da quando era bambina e le si riempiva il cuore di gioia quando vedeva i suoi occhi illuminarsi al solo sentirlo nominare.

Quando arrivarono a scuola si divisero perché seguivano delle classi diverse ma si ribeccarono a ricreazione. 

Come al solito, a loro due si unirono Eva, Nora e Viri. Queste ultime le avevano conosciute solo un paio di anni prima ma da allora erano diventate amiche per la pelle ed uscivano sempre insieme. Al di fuori di quel gruppo non c'era nessun altro -escludendo Dani- di cui Cris si fidasse. 

Dopo essersi accomodate, esordì con: ; intanto prese la sua merenda dallo zaino per poter iniziare a mangiarla. 

chiese Eva accigliandosi e la bionda la guardò storto anche se sapeva che aveva ragione.

sbuffò sbucciando la banana che si era portata.

chiese poi Viri che, tra tutte, era quella che più preferiva sentire i "gossip" delle altre.

le sue amiche annuirono esortandola a continuare. proseguì omettendo momentaneamente il dettaglio fondamentale.

disse Nora che assieme ad Amira era colei che dispensava soluzioni e di tanto in tanto perle di saggezza.

rispose Cris. ammise abbassando lo sguardo. 

chiese Viri accigliandosi.

esclamò la bionda. aggiunse prima che le venissero fatte altre domande. concluse poi incrociando le braccia sul tavolo e nascondendovi la faccia.

suggerì Eva.

commentò Amira muovendo la sua mano sulla schiena di Cris in segno conforto.

La campanella suonò, indicando che la ricreazione era finita. Le ragazze si alzarono dal tavolo per andare nelle loro classi. 

la rassicurò Nora e subito dopo si divisero.

***

Quando Cris arrivò nell'aula di letteratura, si sedette al solito posto. Accanto a lei si sedeva chi capitava ma quel giorno la affiancò una persona che odiava: Joana Bianchi Acosta. 

Le due erano amiche per la pelle quando erano bambine ma crescendo il loro rapporto era cambiato. Ad otto anni Joana andò in Argentina, la sua terra natale, e persero completamente i contatti. Quando avevano tredici anni, però, tornò a Madrid e il caso volle che frequentasse lo stesso liceo della sua amica del cuore d'infanzia. 

La Joana che vide, però, non era la Joana di cui si ricordava. I capelli erano più lunghi, e le punte tinte di verde acqua. Indossava sempre pantaloni neri, anfibi e maglie di gruppi rock.

Quello stile le donava, Cris lo sapeva, e sebbene si presentasse diversamente dalla bambina che conosceva, era pronta a riallacciare i rapporti con lei.

Joana però non era della stessa idea, evidentemente. Si era fatta degli amici molto velocemente, e non c'era da sorprendersi vista la sua simpatia. I suoi amici, però, erano persone che avevano recato non pochi problemi a Cris durante gli anni delle medie, prendendola in giro per i suoi brufoli ed il suo apparecchio; l'argentina, per omologarsi al gruppo, aveva iniziato a fare lo stesso, anche durante i primi anni di superiori, frantumando il cuore della bionda.

Fortunatamente conobbe delle amiche a cui non era mai importato dell'aspetto fisico ed aveva superato la delusione facilmente, serbando nei confronti di Joana solo odio. Cris crebbe, la pubertà e tutti trattamenti anti acne a cui si era sottoposta ebbero il loro effetto: Joana ed i suoi stupidi amichetti viziati smisero di tormentarla e addirittura alcuni di loro ci avevano provato con lei. 

Gli anni passarono, le interazioni tra Cris e Joana si limitavano ad un cenno o qualche sfottò e ad entrambe andava bene così. 

Per questo motivo quando Joana occupò il posto accanto al proprio, Cris ne rimase molto sorpresa.

le chiese la bionda sollevando gli occhi al cielo, visibilmente scocciata.  
le rispose Joana chiamandola col soprannome che le davano quando, -con apparecchio, trecce e brufoli- assomigliava alla protagonista de "Il mondo di Patty". Cris sollevò le sopracciglia per spronarla a continuare.

<> iniziò a giocherellare con il tappo della sua penna. <> aggiunse con nonchalance, come se non avesse appena suggerito di essere la sua finta fidanzata. 

Cris le scoppiò a ridere in faccia mentre Joana Joana aspettò che si tranquillizzasse, lanciando occhiatacce a chi si girasse nella loro direzione. disse poi la bionda notando che l'altra stava aspettando una risposta. La ragazza coi capelli viola annuì lentamente. 

incrociò le braccia al petto, pronta ad ascoltare cosa avrebbe detto. 

l'ultima frase la disse con un tono di voce più basso per non farsi sentire da nessun altro che non fosse Cris. 

La bionda sapeva bene a cosa si riferiva e sebbene la lusingasse il tentativo di Joana di ripagarla, era titubante. Colei che riteneva essere la sua migliore amica da piccola era colei che, una volta cresciute, le aveva causato molto dolore ed insicurezze; se prima era certa -o almeno ci sperava- che dietro l'apparenza della ragazza punk si nascondesse ancora una dolce bambina, ora sapeva che Joana Bianchi non era più quella conosceva.

le disse, la freddezza che le si leggeva negli occhi di ghiaccio.

rispose Joana deglutendo; fu un colpo basso per lei, perché credeva che i loro "battibecchi" significassero qualcosa per la bionda, che invece sembrava decisa a lasciare invariate le cose. aggiunse con una scrollata di spalle. 

le disse Cris, seria come mai l'aveva vista prima di allora, prima di girarsi verso la cattedra e dire "buongiorno" al professore che era appena entrato in classe.

Joana, sapendo che era la cosa migliore da fare, si alzò e chiese ad una ragazza seduta dietro di lei di scambiarsi i posti.

Cris non si voltò neanche a darle uno sguardo, restando con lo sguardo concentrato sulla lavagna, intenta ad ascoltare la spiegazione del suo professore.

***


End file.
